


A Nice Bath

by orphan_account



Category: Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sweet, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jane has been married to Rochester for a few months now but the marriage still hasn't been consummated. What will she do??





	A Nice Bath

Jane did not know what to do. She knew that intercourse was a completely regular and common part of being in a marital status with somebody, and she absolutely adored Rochester with every molecule in her body. Yet with the current, and most likely permanent, factor of her recently wed husband’s inability to see the glories of the marvelous world, she had no clue how to get around to it. On the very few occasions at which she had even hinted at it, her love had immediately ended the discourse. Jane suspected her husband felt shame in the fact that he could not see her or see what he would be doing in the event of any sexual activity, yet Jane yearned,no, needed to experience love with her beloved partner. She had seen him naked, she helped bathe him as he struggled doing it by himself, and the sight of him made her womanhood quiver. Yet the aforementioned problem still remained. After a long and enjoyable stroll through the lovely quaint garden that surrounded their simple cottage abode, Jane had conceived a delightfully wicked plan. As she went into the cottage to help Rochester with his daily bath, before she entered the lavatory, she untied the ever-so-tedious stays and very slightly cupped her breasts. Her hands were pleasantly cool upon her own skin and slowly she moved her tepid fingers to her nipples. Jane gave them a gentle squeeze, pressing gradually firmer and firmer until they almost were painfully sore. As jane continued her ministrations, she felt a characteristic moisture in her lower regions. She had deduced from that pleasurable sensation that she had achieved the proper temperament that she needed at that precise moment in time to embolden her to partake in, and facilitate, the event that she needed as a wife and Rochester needed as a husband to do. As she entered the small chamber, Jane’s husband awaited her. “Do you require assistance disrobing, my beloved?” She fondly asked him. “Not today, my sweet spring flower,” Replied Rochester. He sat on a small bench, waiting for his wife to assist him into the white marble bathtub at the center of the bathroom. His clothes lay in a puddle on the floor next to him. “I am here,” she gently whispered into his ear. She poured the scalding water into the tub, waited a few minutes for it to cool to a more tolerable temperature, and took his hand, carefully leading him into the bathtub, telling him where to step over as she watched her beloved slowly lower one leg and then the other into the marble basin. As he lowered him into the tub, grabbing both sides, Jane gathered a washcloth and the thrice-milled soap and slowly began to wash her husband. She lathered the washcloth starting at the neck, moving in minute circles across the chest until she had reached about her husband’s navel. Jane took a pitcher, dipped it into the bath and poured it over his neck and chest. She then cleansed his arms, legs, and back in a similar fashion. As per usual. Then, Jane did something unexpected. She returned to the spot that she had left out earlier, as Rochester normally washed that part of his body himself and continued her ministrations, washing lower and lower into that region. Rochester, realizing what she was doing, seemed utterly flabbergasted. “Jane! What ungodly actions一” She silenced him with a passionate, yet loving kiss, moving his hands onto her breasts. “My goodness! Are you without clothes? What in the name of the lord is happening?” He said shocked, but somewhat intrigued and not completely unhappy. “Rochester, I love you. I have proven that to you time and time again. I waited years for you to be mine, and at last when we could be together as equals, you spurn me. I can comprehend why, but I wished you had explained to me the reasons that we could not be together in the way husbands and wives should. If you do not desire me, then at least have the decency of explaining the reasons that we cannot be together,” Jane replied. “Jane, I adore you with every bit of my heart,” Rochester replied huskily, still carefully caressing her paltry breasts, “but I am an invalid. It is unlikely that I would even be able to perform the act you want me to. It is not a lack of desire I assure you, but an inability on my behalf to fulfill you in the way that a husband should do so for a wife.” Jane swiftly retorted, “Well then, let me aid you as I do in other matters of life. I can guide you and assure you in your movements, and provide support and stability, acting as your guide, and if we cannot consummate our marriage, I can bring you pleasure in other ways.” “I am still very unsure, my darling.” “Well, we shall at least try to一” Rochester felt for Jane’s hand near his face, found it, and placed it on his manhood. She looked at him in shock, and he gave a small nod. She slowly and carefully stroked his rod, already half stiff at that point. He released a slow groan and seemed to relax very much into the warm bathwater. She continued to rub his throbbing shaft, marveling as it grew firmer. It filled her with deep joy一and arousal一to watch her husband in such a pleasurable state. “We should likely continue this in bed,” Rochester said, having to focus very intently to say those words over the pleasure. “As you would most enjoy, my beloved,” Jane replied, slowly grabbing his hands and carefully helping him step out of the bathtub and kissing him passionately as they stumbled to the bed, not even bothering to dry off. “I assume that you have not performed coitus?” Rochester asked Jane. “Never,” she assured him. “I will warn you that the first time it will be unpleasant, as the hymen breaking can be rather painful. Are you sure you wish to continue?” “Of course, my love. What is a pain compared to the sheer enjoyment of being able to share myself with you? I believe it may be wise if you lie down on the bed and allow myself to position me onto you, as you will have more stability.” He lied flat on the bed, his erect penis protruding from an angle. The sight of that made her mound even more wet as she straddled him, planting kisses across his collarbone. He reached up and found her breasts, caressing them and playing with her erect nipples, eliciting a soft sigh from her. He kissed her, then her throat, then moving down her chest and putting her nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it, harder, and scraped it between his teeth. She let out a moan of pure pleasure, allowing her arousal to flow through her entire body, pooling into her nether regions. “Are you ready, my love?” Rochester asked lustily. Jane did not need to respond with words, she positioned herself onto him, gasping in mild pain as he stretched her insides. Rochester let out a masculine groan. He continued to gently pump his hips until at a certain point, his member reached a point that felt different from the other parts of her vagina...it felt amazing. She moaned as a wave of pleasure flooded her body, filling her inside and out, and with each thrust she felt better and better, the pain mingling with the pleasure. He kept at it, harder and harder. Faster and faster. Hitting that magnificent spot again and again. It sent her over the edge, screaming out her love for Rochester and a wave of pure orgasmic bliss washed over her body. The sensation of her tight, virginal twat clenching around his member was too much for him to handle, and he moaned deeply, releasing his seed inside of her. She collapsed onto his chest, gently playing with his hair and kissing his cheek. “Thank you,” Jane mumbled to Rochester, completely exhausted with the afternoon’s arduous work. “I love, adore, and cherish you and I was a fool to think I could not bring you happiness,” Rochester whispered back. But Jane was already asleep on his chest, not hearing or paying attention to his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, so please give me constructive criticism! Thanks!


End file.
